


The Pendragon Children

by weepingelm



Series: The Vice President and the PA [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Disabled Character, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin now have two children follow their story as they cope with their second child. It's not all easy Merlin is in a wheelchair so he has lots of adapting to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin panicked a bit at the thought of having two small children at home. He had got used to looking after James, who was a quiet and well behaved child. He was very placid and had been ideal for Merlin to look after. In the four weeks they had had their daughter home she proved to be totally different. Morgana, or Gana as she was soon called, was a different story she was temperamental and a crying baby. Arthur said unhelpfully that’s what they got for using his sister as a surrogate. Gana was the complete opposite of James. She woke several times in the night and was a nightmare to settle. She’d wake her brother with the loud cries. Merlin was so pleased to have Isolde staying to help him for awhile once more.

Arthur thought Merlin was great with the children, he had a patient, even temper with them, but Arthur could see he was getting tired, even with the extra help, and he was finding it difficult to sleep. Even with Isolde and Arthur doing some of the night feeds Merlin still woke up. He also had to wake to do his own catheterisation once in the night. It got so bad Merlin even considered a permanent catheter, but after speaking to the nurse specialist decided to persevere. The blessing was that the weather was nice and Merlin could take the babies out for walks. He had a double buggy that fitted in front of his chair, but even with that he found it difficult to push the weight if there was much of a slope. Luckily the trip to the shops and back was fairly flat. 

One of their neighbours had moved and Merlin was having some problems with the new people. They were very uncomfortable about living next door to two men who had children and weren’t slow to let Merlin know it. He was outside one day getting in the washing, there was always a lot of that now a days, and he heard his neighbours speaking. Then he realised he was supposed to.

“I think it’s disgusting, I know everything goes now and we have to put up with that sort of thing, but to let them have children. It’s all wrong.” Merlin recognised the speaker as the woman Heidi.

Merlin nearly went back in, but he still had washing to get in and the babies were resting so now was a good time. Anyway he was damned if he was going to be forced out of his own garden.

“They’ll be bought up to be just the same way. The baby’s a girl as well, poor thing. I heard that one of their sisters is the mother of that one. I suppose she was happy to have a poff service her.” His time it was the husband Eric.

“Darling now you’re being daft, they use IVF now, but it’s still wrong. Even if they weren’t, you know homosexuals” she said the word as if it was dirty. “to let that boy look after children, I mean he’s in a wheelchair how can he look after them properly.”

“Yes but don’t forget our taxes are paying for a helper for him.” The voices faded as the couple went back indoors. 

Merlin knew that they were well aware he could hear them, and it hurt that people could be so cruel. He was nearly in tears but he fought hem off. There was no way they would make him cry. He was just tired that was all. The trouble is that wasn’t the only incident and it was running him down. He hadn’t told Arthur, he thought it best to ignore them and he knew Arthur wouldn’t allow that. They even had their facts wrong Arthur paid for Isolde not the tax payer. Isolde knew that Merlin was upset when he went back inside.

“They been saying things again?” she asked.

“Yes, I suppose they’ll get fed up eventually. It’s a pity we didn’t meet them before they moved in, they might not have purchased then.” Merlin had got on really well with the previous people.

“You should tell Arthur, it’s not right.” Isolde said. She was getting worried about Merlin and how he would cope when he was on his own.

“No Isolde, we’ve talked about this already, they’ll get fed up eventually. Arthur would make it worse.”

“Well I don’t agree. They never do it when he’s here I notice.”

Merlin ignored her and started to do the ironing. “Leave that Merlin, I’ll do it, go and have a rest for half an hour.”

Merlin put down the iron, to tired to argue with her, he went though and lay down on the bed. He would have to start the evening meal soon, Arthur was getting back early today so they could all eat together, but he could have half an hour. Isolde let Merlin sleep on and started the meal. She knew he would be cross but she could see he was getting down. It was a pity, Merlin was such a good father he didn’t deserve the new neighbours. Merlin was still asleep when Arthur got back. He was surprised not to be greeted by his husband as soon as he arrived back.

“He’s asleep Arthur, he went for half an hour and I left him there, he’s had over an hour now. The children will be awake soon. I’ll go and give him a call.”

Arthur smiled he knew how stubborn Merlin was and how cross he would be to find he’s slept on. “Don’t worry I’ll wake him. Can you sort out the little ones if I’m not back?” 

“As if Merlin would let me!” Isolde laughed knowing full well as soon as Merlin woke he’d be straight to the babies.

Arthur walked into their bedroom; the curtains were drawn across so it was very dim inside. But he could still make out Merlin laid in the bed. He walked across to the curtains and pulled them back flooding the room with light.

“Come on sleepy head time to get up.” Arthur walked across and kissed Merlin as the younger man stirred.


	2. Chapter 2

As Merlin opened his eyes he was surprised to see Arthur stood there.

“Your early, I haven’t started cooking yet.” Merlin sat up and started to move his legs over the edge of the bed.

Arthur put his arm round his husband “I’m not early love, you’ve been asleep an hour.” He bent and kissed to top of Merlin’s head “Take your time Isolde’s got the meal on, and she’s checking the kids. You must have been tired.”

“What! I asked he to wake me, she knew I was only having half an hour.” Merlin snapped.

“Don’t get yourself worked up, as I said you needed the rest. Now slow down and give me a hug before you rush off.” Arthur pulled Merlin close and hugged him. “It won’t hurt for awhile Isolde can cope.”

“So can I. she won’t be here forever and I need to do things.” Merlin was clearly stressed.

“Merlin stop! Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ve got a lot of adjusting to do so give yourself chance to settle into things. You’ll be fine; I know you will, you’re a natural parent.” Arthur was getting worried about Merlin, there was something bothering him and Arthur couldn’t work out what.

Merlin got into his chair and headed to the nursery. Arthur shook his head and then changed out of his suit. When Merlin opened the nursery door Isolde was holding James and looking down at Gana who was still asleep. She saw Merlin come in. 

“I was going to wake her up, but she’s so settled.”

“Leave her for now; I’ll get her up in a bit after we’ve eaten. I hear you’ve cooked already.” Merlin knew he sounded snappy but couldn’t help himself.

“You’d got everything ready Merlin I only put the heat under it.” Isolde was reasonable as always, and Merlin couldn’t stay cross with her. “Merlin you were tired and stressed, you need to tell Arthur, its only right he knows.”

“I told you no Isolde. Just drop it.” Merlin put on his toddler harness and took James off her put the boy against his chest. Once he knew James was comfortable he turned the wheelchair and went to leave the room. As he turned he spotted Arthur in the doorway.

“And what do I need to know Merlin” Merlin knew Arthur when he used that tone of voice, wouldn’t let him go until he got answer he wanted. Merlin scowled at Isolde.

“You did that on purpose.” Turning to Arthur “Not now I need to get our meal and sort out James. I’ll talk to you later ok?”

As Merlin went to wheel past, Arthur put out his hand and stopped him. “Isolde can dish up, come on Merlin I know you I could tell something was bothering you, we need to talk.”

Isolde walked past and whispered sorry to Merlin as she did so. Merlin looked at Gana asleep in her cot. “Come on then, but not in here, hopefully Gana will sleep a bit longer.”

Merlin went into the lounge and turned to face Arthur. He waited for the other man to sit down and then he hesitated. He really didn’t want Arthur to fly off the handle. 

“Look Arthur if I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything rash and to think about it first.”

“Come on Merlin, just tell me.” Arthur was getting angry already he hated secrets between them.

“Promise first.” Merlin insisted.

“Ok I promise now spill.”

“It’s nothing much, and I wasn’t going to tell you because I didn’t want you making a scene and make matters even worse.” He paused “It’s our new neighbours…. Their homophobic and don’t think its right we have children, especially me.”

Arthur looked at Merlin and took a deep breath “How do you know this?” his voice was flat, he was waiting to hear all the facts.

“If I’m out in the garden they talk, making sure I hear them, they’ve done it a couple of times now. Today they said that because I was in a wheelchair it was even worse, because I won’t be able to look after them properly.” Even saying it made Merlin’s voice crack.

Arthur moved forward and put his arm round Merlin and squeezed him. “I’m sorry love, they don’t know you, you’re the best parent ever. I’ll go and speak to them.”

“No! That’s why I didn’t tell you, you’ll make it worse. Once they realise it’s not getting them anywhere, they’ll stop. Please promise you won’t.” Merlin was clearly very upset and Arthur wasn’t sure what to do. He saw what Merlin was saying but he wasn’t going to have Merlin upset.

“I won’t promise that I won’t say anything, but I will leave it for now. But I won’t just let them get away with it. No one hurts my family, and if they’re nasty to you now they might say something to the kids later.” He looked down at Merlin and then smiled at James who was beginning to pick up on Merlin’s mood. “Come on lets feed little un then we can get the horror up.”

“Don’t call your daughter such a thing. It’s the Pendragon blood, you said so yourself, so it’s not her fault.”

Once both children were fed and bathed, and in bed for the night, or in Gana’s case until her next feed, Arthur ran Merlin a bath, so he could have a soak and relax. Merlin normally had showers but he loved the occasional bath, but would only have one if Arthur was home, in case he slipped hauling himself out. Once the bath was run and full of bubbles Arthur lifted Merlin in and then sat on the loo seat to talk to him.

“Merlin I don’t want you getting upset by what narrow minded people say, you’re a great parent, and once you get used to the two of them you’ll cope just fine. Don’t let them undermine your confidence.” He knelt on the floor by the bath. “Come on I’ll clean you back.”

“Just don’t drop the soap like you did last time. I still don’t know how it got down there.” Merlin looked at him wide eyed and innocent.

“I should have put my trunks on first, I got soaked last time.” Arthur grinned.

The water was nearly cold by the time Arthur lifted Merlin out of the bath. Then he cuddled up next to Merlin on the sofa, until Merlin was warm once more. They were nice and comfortable when they heard Gana start to cry. 

“Your turn Dad, Daddy’s staying here.” Merlin laughed. Arthur got up and went to his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Although Arthur kept his promise and said nothing but he hadn’t forgotten about his neighbours. Every morning Merlin always went to the door to see him off to work, and if Arthur saw next door about made a point of making sure he kissed Merlin with extra enthusiasm. He also asked Isolde to let him know if Merlin was still being subject to their remarks. 

Arthur wasn’t the only one upset by what was occurring. Mavis their cleaner had also heard the comments. Now Mavis was in her late fifties and she will admit when she was first approached to clean three mornings a week for the couple she had been unsure. She had never had anything to do with gays before, but when she met the couple for the first time she had became friends almost instantly. Then when they had James, she couldn’t have been happier for them. 

One day when Merlin was out in the garden she had popped in with some shopping, she had got in town for him. Isolde told her Merlin was outside so she walked out to say hello. That was when she heard Heidi and Eric talking. Mavis was appalled at what she was hearing and was about to say something when Merlin spotted her and shook his head. They went indoors and Merlin said to her the same as he had said to Arthur. That he didn’t want to make matters worse.

Mavis went home, and she was livid, that someone as nice as Merlin should have to put up with such things. A few days later she was in the village shop when Heidi went in to use the post office. Now Mavis knew Joan, the postmistress, well and also knew she liked Merlin so she decided to say something. Joan was serving her at the till and Heidi was waiting behind her. 

“Can I have a small bar of white chocolate please, only James does love it.”

“Merlin will tell you off Mavis, you know he likes to limit the sweets the lad has.” Joan said with a grin.

“I know but I only give him a very small piece now and then. That Merlin he’s such a good daddy to those children.”

This was too much for Heidi “Are you talking about that boy who lives next to us? They shouldn’t have kids it’s not right. And he’s a cripple, who’s paying for all that help he gets. Us that’s who.”

Mavis turned on Heidi “He’s a better parent than a lot I know, cripple or not. As to who pays, his husband does, he’s a wealthy man and they pay their own way.” She paused before continuing “I’ve heard you and that husband of yours talking so poor Mr Merlin can hear you. I’ve heard the things you say. You’re disgusting. I bet you wouldn’t say that to Mr Arthur, you haven’t the guts.”

With that the postmistress butted in “Ladies please I don’t know what your argument is about but not in the shop please.”

“Sorry Joan, but this ‘lady’ and her husband are upsetting Mr Merlin making sure he can hear them with their homophobic claptrap and saying he’s a bad father. You know Mr Merlin he’s a good daddy.” Mavis knew Joan loved the babies as much as she did.

Joan looked at Heidi, who face showed that Mavis was telling the truth. “He is a very good father, and a nice lad especially with all the problems he’s had. Look Mrs Evans you haven’t been in the village long, your neighbours are good people. Ok so their lifestyle is different than we’re used to, but they’re popular around here so I suggest you leave them alone.”

With that Heidi turned and left the shop and stormed back home, leaving Mavis and Joan talking together.

Merlin had a long chat to Percy regarding his new life. Every other day since he had become paralysed he had a regime he followed. Not only did he have his self catheterisation to do, but every other day he took an hour in the mornings to deal with his bowel care. He need the time uninterrupted, but he was finding this difficult, and once Isolde had left it would be almost imposable unless he got up even earlier. So it was decided to change this aspect of care to the evenings, when Arthur was there to care for the babies. It would take a bit of getting used to but they could see no way round it. Merlin had his own little room off their main bedroom set up, he just needed time. Arthur was happy with the new arrangements and it was one less worry off Merlin’s mind. 

Arthur also had the opportunity to deal with the Evan’s but in a way he never expected. He was at a chamber of commerce luncheon one day when one of the owners of a company he dealt with came to speak to him.

“Hello Arthur, good to see you, and thank you for the contract renewal.” Arthur smiled George Jones was the owner of a small firm who made some of the parts needed for the new Pendragon green energy systems. 

“That’s alright George you do a good job, pleased to have you on board.”

“Can I introduce you to Eric Evans, he is one of our sub contractors. Since your new product has taken off so fast we are in discussions with him at the moment to sub contract some of your work. So I expect you’ll see more of him soon.”

Arthur went to hold out his hand then put it back to his side. He looked Mr Evans up and down like he was something that had crawled out from under a stone. “I hope not, might I suggest you find a different sub contractor George, Mr Evans is not acceptable to Pendragons.” With that he turned and walked away.

George followed Arthur and stopped him “Mr Pendragon I’m sorry if the choice of Mr Evans in unacceptable, we have always found his work of a very high standard.”

“I know nothing of his work or his company, Mr Evans however knows exactly why I won’t have any business dealings with him.” Arthur spotted Eric Evans coming closer “Don’t you Mr Evans, or is it only my husband you chose to attack?”

Arthur turned to George.”If you find his work so good, I will make only one compromise, and that against my better judgement, Mr Evans will sell his house and move out of the area.” Arthur turned and spoke to Eric for the first time. “I won’t put your firm out of business it wouldn’t be fair to your employees. The only reason you haven’t heard from my lawyers is because my husband is far more forgiving than I am. We might be ‘queers’ but my husband is a very good father to our two children and the fact that you and your wife make sure he overhears your comments, rather than having the guts to speak to our faces disgusts me.”

Arthur turned back to a very surprised George Jones “Sorry George you must forgive me but I must go now before I do something I may well regret.” 

Arthur said nothing to Merlin about the encounter but was pleased to see a ‘for sale’ sign going up next door two days afterwards. Merlin was far happier and more settled after he realised the Evan’s were moving. Mr and Mrs Evans told everyone they were moving nearer their factory so Eric didn’t have to travel so far, Arthur kept silent. Mavis however was convinced that she had had something to do with them moving and was very pleased with herself.

The house sold within the month to a family and Arthur made sure they realised they were buying a property next door to a gay couple, with children. He wanted no repeat performance. As it happened Kate and Colin were lovely people who had two small children of their own and they soon became fast friends with the couple.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

Time flew past and Isolde was off once more, having helped Merlin settle in with his new baby, she promised to call in and check on Merlin but was happy he could cope, and he now had Kate next door if he had any real difficulties. Arthur had asked Mavis if she could do five mornings a week so she could help do the ironing and a few extra jobs. Mavis agreed and that eased Arthur’s mind. He wanted to ease Merlin’s load. James had been walking well for a long time now and starting to speak more. He was such a placid child and loved his daddy to pieces, he always ran to the door when he heard the car so he could be the first to Arthur. Arthur would pick him up and swing him round making him laugh. 

Arthur was beginning to think they should have given more thought to the second baby. He loved his daughter but wanted Merlin to be more relaxed and rested than he was. Gana was still a problem at nights, and always took ages to settle, even in the daytime. Merlin now had them in separated bedrooms so the James wasn’t disturbed by Gana’s crying. Arthur had to get child gates made as the ones on the market weren’t suitable for wheelchair use, either to narrow or had bars along the bottom. Merlin was getting used to chasing after James while carrying Gana and the house was often full of laughter and screaming as James ran around.

It was fast approaching James’s second birthday and Merlin was trying hard to curb Arthur’s spending. “A child of that age can only play with so many toys Arthur, it’s silly.” Merlin told him one evening.

“Look I want to spoil my children Merlin, they disserve the best.” Arthur protested.

“The best doesn’t need to be a toy shop full, he’ll play with the boxes more than the contents.” Merlin was getting cross “It’s plainly stupid, he’ll have masses of stuff from other people, your sister for one. Please it’s such a waste.”

Arthur looked up at the ceiling “So you don’t want me to buy anything then!”

“Now you’re being silly. Just buy him one thing. And have the day off; he’d rather have you here at his age. Wait till he’s a teenager he’ll want all your money then! We could go out for the day.”

In the end Arthur only bought his son a couple of gifts but did have the day off as Merlin suggested. They took the children to London Zoo and the penguins turned out to be the best success with James. Gana was well behaved and Merlin had taken the pushchair so was able to push her about while Arthur carried James when he didn’t want to walk. When they got home Gaius and Alice visited along with Morgana, Percy, Gwen and Lance and their little girl Becky who was nearly one. Merlin didn’t see so much of Gwen now she had finally managed to have her long waited for child but they remained friends and always would. Merlin had made James a birthday cake shaped like Thomas the tank and they had a tea including jelly and blancmange. Merlin refused to do an adult tea saying it was his son’s birthday, and everyone had to eat what James wanted. That night after they had finally settled both children, Arthur and Merlin sat together with big grins on their faces. The day had been a complete success. 

In the following days it turned out James loved the stuffed dragon his Daddy bought him best and wouldn’t go anywhere without it. Although he did like the cars and the farm animals Arthur brought him, especially when his Dad got on the floor and played with him. When Merlin got on the floor to play as well it made James’s day, until Gana decided she wanted all the attention and kept screaming until Merlin got back into his wheelchair and cuddled her. Merlin knew that Gana would be a challenge, not only that, but he could see ahead in years to come Arthur not approving of any boyfriends she bought home. Arthur was already very protective of his children.

Christmas was a family affair and James loved all the decorations, Gana was still too young to care too much, but loved the fairy lights Merlin had made Arthur up all over the house. Her favourite thing at the moment was peek a boo and she could be happily amused for hours. Merlin laughed when James tried to play it with his sister and never quite got it right. 

Gana was still a challenge and kept Merlin busy in a way that James never had, she already had a temper and liked to take up all Merlin’s time. Although Merlin tried to share himself equally, he made an extra fuss of James, when Gana was having her naps. Arthur was getting used to having his evening meal with Gana sitting on his lap. He also learned to change out of his suit as soon as he got home. It was easier to clean t shirts and jeans once food had been wiped on them. The two men soon forgot what it had been like pre children in their lives.

Once summer came round James started to go to playschool in the village for a couple of mornings a week. The first day had been traumatic for Merlin, he had hated leaving the small boy behind and couldn’t even look through the window at him like the other mothers. That night he had been so down that Arthur had a hard job cheering him up, and they both went to bed early, which was always Merlin’s response to stress. But James loved play school and the other children so Merlin soon accepted it was a good thing. It gave him more time to deal with a now crawling Gana.

He was dreading her walking as he knew he would have trouble with her then. She hated the sling that Merlin had used to such good effect with James at that age, and carrying her anywhere was a nightmare for him. She did however like going out in the pushchair and so Merlin tended to use that even indoors. It annoyed him somewhat, that once her dad was home, she always seemed better behaved. It was clear she was going to be a dad’s girl where as James was a daddies boy. At the weekends Arthur took over quite a bit of the child care giving Merlin a much needed rest.

 

Gana’s first birthday was fairly low key. They went out as a family on the Saturday afterwards, as her birthday was midweek. Merlin told Arthur it was no point in having the day off and they would celebrate more next year. They still had the family party in the late afternoon and she had lots of presents. It was during the party that Gana decided to stand up and walk, far earlier than her brother. Now Merlin knew he would be in trouble. The other thing was that Gana refused to take any notice of the word ‘No’ and unlike James would continue to do what she had been asked not to. But Merlin was forever patient with her and despite everything managed to keep her safe at all times. The two children were very close despite their different natures, and Gana always cried when her brother went to playschool.

Arthur loved his children, and although he couldn’t spend as much time with them as Merlin, he always played with them both before bedtime. He was determined to give his children the type of childhood he never had. Weekends were his favourite time of the week and he now took regular holidays. Although they didn’t go away, it was nice to take the children out for the day, to the zoo or seaside. His friends and sister couldn’t believe the change in him, although he was still a hard headed business man during the week.


	5. Chapter 5

As he predicted Gana was a nightmare child now she was walking. She hated Merlin picking her up when she was running about, and would wriggle and wriggle. In turn he was frightened of hurting her on the wheels of the chair as she struggled. He made up a padded cover and put that over the front of him, but then she would run off before he could catch her. In the end except when he really had to he would leave it until she came to him. He then learnt that if he ignored her, she would come to him for attention, and he could catch her that way. As a result Merlin’s self esteem was taking a battering. He began to feel worthless as he was struggling with her care. If she was getting her own way she was a lovely child, but as soon as Merlin wanted to get her to do something she didn’t want she became a little monster. He found he was getting less and less done each day as a consequence. The worse time was when he needed to leave to collect James from nursery. It would take him ages to get ready to leave. He was careful to keep her in the playroom for at least an hour beforehand at least that way he only had one room to cope with.

Then he had a brain wave. He would get onto the floor with her and catch her as they played. Then by keeping the pushchair close he could strap her in before getting back up into his wheelchair. This made his life much easier. He was quite quick at shuffling on the floor if he needed to and after awhile his upper body strength also increased as a result of the extra exercise he was getting. He ended up relying on Kate, his next door neighbour, sometimes mainly when he wanted to let Gana out in the garden. He loved her getting the exercise and fresh air but again catching her could be a problem. Kate was wonderful. Being a stay at home mum as well, she was usually outside with her children in the nice weather and if Merlin got really stuck she would come and catch Gana for him. Gana would just not respond to the word no or even please. The terrible two’s seemed to have started a year early with Gana.

When James was about Merlin had less problem. He would hold his sisters hand and lead her to Merlin, when he asked him to. Gana it seemed would do anything for her brother. His daughter always seemed surprised when Arthur caught her easily, she obviously didn’t see the difference between her two parents mobility. It came as a relief to Merlin once Gana started playschool, at lease then he had some time to do things unhindered. She also seemed to settle down at this time and became more biddable. 

Merlin’s next major milestone to get over was James starting school. Luckily the junior school was in the village so he could get there without loading the children into the car. But Merlin saw it as the beginning of his babies growing up and the thought upset him. Even after the problems Gana had caused him.

One day Merlin was sitting outside the school with Gana waiting for James to finish school. He was used to sitting among the mother’s now, at first it had caused a lot of comment, not only was he a man, and a gay man at that, but he was also in a wheelchair. The women from the village had already met him before but some of the mothers from the outlaying areas and the next village had made him feel very uncomfortable at first. He didn’t mind for himself but he knew his son had comments made to him sometimes. In fact James had got really upset when he was told by his teacher that if he couldn’t make a mother’s day card.

Merlin had got so angry he had gone straight in to see the teacher and demanded an explanation. Only to be told that since he didn’t have a mother, there was no need for him to make one, and that he was told to do some other art work. Merlin explained to the teacher that as James had two daddies’s there was no reason for him not to make a card for him if he wished. The teacher had been unapologetic. Merlin left because his son was upset, but as soon as James and Morgana were in bed Merlin sat to write a letter to the headmistress. Arthur had come to see what he was doing and was incensed at what happened, and said he would go to the school tomorrow with Merlin and sort it out. The two men had dropped their daughter at her great grandparents and had then taken James to school. Once there they demanded to see the headmistress. The poor woman had been totally outgunned by the two men and had no choice but to ask James’s teacher to apologise. 

Since then they had had no problems with the teachers. But some of the mothers could be hurtful to Merlin and snubbed him. But most were very good and Merlin made several friends. Arthur’s first real experience of prejudice at the school came on sports day, when he turned up to support his son and run in the father’s race. He heard several mutterings about how it was wrong for children to be in such an environment. Merlin once again suggested he ignore it as it would only make thing worse. Which he reluctantly did, his son was happy at school, and that was the main thing. James was very pleased when his dad won. James also won his egg and spoon race and come second in the sack race.

When their daughter had started school Merlin couldn’t help but feel sad as he dropped her off for her first day. He went home to an empty house. The first day he cleaned everything he could reach and made the children their favourite tea for when they got home. Despite the problems he had had with Gana she had been so much fun to have around, especially the year before she started school when she loved helping her daddy cook. Arthur took many strange shaped biscuit to work with him for lunch, which he proudly showed off. Morgana also received her fair share of treats from her daughter/niece.

Morgana was a frequent visitor but treated both children identically and was very happy to have helped the couple. Morgana and Percy were now living together and were very happy. On one of their visits, just after Gana started school Percy dropped a bombshell. They were expecting a baby of their own, it was unplanned, but once the shock had subsided they were pleased. In fact Percy was over the moon, and was even suggesting he might become a house daddy and be the main carer. After all Morgana had a higher paid job and it would be more difficult for her since it was her business. Neither of them fancied the idea of other people caring for their child. The rest of that day was taken up with baby talk and Merlin was warning Percy that if their child was anything like Gana he would have trouble.

Gana had been going to school for less than two months when Merlin had a phone call one afternoon. Gana had been on the climbing frame and had fallen and cut her head. She would need to go to hospital for stitches and as she appeared to have been knocked out and ambulance had been called. Merlin rushed down to the school and was there in time to go with her in the ambulance. He quickly rang Gaius and asked his to pick up James for him later. Gaius also said he would ring Arthur and let him know.

Once in the ambulance Merlin sat next to his daughter, he was worried instead of the active girl he was used to she was just lying on the stretcher very sleepy. They took her though to a booth as soon as they arrived in casualty and an x ray was organised. Merlin by now was doing his best to remain calm for his daughter sake. When they got back from x ray Merlin could hear Arthur’s voice he sounded angry. He enquired what was going on as he didn’t want to leave Gana’s side. It seemed Arthur was not being allowed access as there was already a male parent present. It seemed the receptionist wasn’t familiar with the concept of two male parents. Merlin asked the nurse looking after Gana to let Arthur in, after he explained she went off and came back with a very irate Arthur.

Merlin told Arthur to calm down or he would upset his daughter, Arthur did his best, but it was clear that would be the end of it. The doctors looked at the x ray and arranged a CT scan. By now both the men were worried. After the C T results were back one of the doctors came to see then. Gana hadn’t sustained any fracture and there was no sign of internal bleeding. They were going to keep her in hospital of at least overnight because she was sleepy and had been unconscious for a short period.

The men were relieved that their daughter’s injuries didn’t appear too serious. Arthur stayed with her when the doctors stitched the small cut to her forehead and then it was decided that Merlin would go home and care for James and Arthur would stay with Gana. Much as Merlin hated leaving his daughter it made sense. Merlin could look after his own needs easier at home so he called a taxi and left the hospital. He hugged his daughter before he left had a small cry on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur promised to ring if there was any change.

Merlin got the taxi to drop him off at his grandparents and Gaius ran Merlin and James home. James was very worried about his sister and that night Merlin let James sleep in his bed with him. Arthur rang Merlin that evening and all seemed to be going well, he promised to ring back first thing next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t even eight o’clock when Merlin’s phone rang. It was Arthur, Gana had had a good night and they were waiting for the doctors to come round to see her. Arthur suggested that Merlin wait until he contacted him again before coming to the hospital but Merlin said no. As soon as he had James ready they were both coming to the hospital. Merlin had promised James he could see his sister in the morning. Arthur knew better than to argue, so within the hour Merlin set of in his car with James strapped into his seat in the back. As soon as they arrived Merlin took James to the children’s ward, and they were soon next to Gana’s bed. Merlin was pleased to see his daughter looking much better and she got onto her daddy’s lap and gave him a hug.

An hour later they were greeted by a doctor:

“Hello I am Dr Sanders, which of you gentlemen is this young ladies father?”

“We both are” the two men said at the same time.

“Ah yes I’m sorry, well I’ve looked at all her observations overnight and my registrar has checked her over this morning. We are happy for her to go home. She had had concussion so will need to be kept quiet for a few days, so no school until Monday. The nurses will give you a list of things to look out for and just contact us if you are concerned. The stitches can come out in five days and we will see you at our out patients clinic for that. Any questions?”

“Can I give her calpol if she needs it?” Merlin asked.

“Yes of course or ibuprofen, children’s strength of course. I will arrange a prescription for you.”

“The only other thing is about the wound, will it leave a scar?” Merlin was worried after all she was a girl.

“Only a small one and it will fade with time. I doubt it will be noticeable by the time she’s worried about such things. I understand she’s a very active child so I suspect this won’t be the last accident she has.” The doctor looked down at James who was looking at him.

“Are you as lively as your sister?” he asked

James shook his head. “Dad says she’s a monster, but Daddy tells him off.”

“And which one is Daddy?” He asked

James pointed to Merlin “He looks after us most of the time Dad has to go to work.”

“Well I hope you’re a good boy for Daddy, and you young lady, you be a good girl or you’ll be back in here.” He said looking at Gana who glared at him.

“A pleasure to meet you all.” The doctor shook Arthur and Merlin’s hands and then shook James’s hand. “Just help you Daddy to look after your sister won’t you.”

With that he was gone. They were soon sorted and on their way home, much too every ones relief. Once they were back Arthur told Merlin he had put in a complaint about not being allowed straight in to see his son. He had been assured it wouldn’t happen again. To which Merlin replied he hoped neither of the children would need hospital treatment again anyway.

It wasn’t long before Arthur ended up on the board of Governors’ for the school. Just after his election he got involved in the fight to keep it open. The Education Authority wanted to close it due to falling numbers. It would mean the children having to travel six miles to the next school. Arthur and Merlin like most of the villages felt it would rip the heart out of the village if it were to close. Arthur was able to use his contacts to help with the publicity campaign to keep it open. It took a couple of years but they won their appeal. His involvement cemented the men’s position in the village and they were accepted as valued members of the community.

Merlin and Arthur couldn’t believe how quickly the time went and it was soon time for James to start secondary school. It was in the nearby town and he caught the school bus with the other village children. James was a sensitive boy, and found the change to such a large school difficult. It was quite strange how the two children were turning out. James was far nearer to Merlin in temperament where as Gana was more like her father. James was finding it difficult to make friends and Merlin was worried he was getting bullied. James wasn’t sleeping very well, and was also complaining of feeling ill quite a few mornings. The Merlin noticed a couple of bruises. So he sat down and talked to his son, explaining how he’d been bullied at school and asking if James was having problems. Eventually James admitted he was having problems, so they decided to keep a dairy together. It was their secret, James didn’t want his Dad to know, he felt Arthur would get cross and cause matters to get worse. Merlin agreed to keep silent for a while, but told James that his Dad would need to know at some point.

Over the next two weeks the two kept a diary of events, and items that had been taken from James and Merlin took pictures of the bruising. Merlin then told his son that they needed to let Arthur know as he would be upset otherwise. He also said he would arrange to see the teacher and explain things. This made James get very upset, but Merlin managed to calm him down saying that they needed to deal with the issue, as it was affecting James not only in his school work but this general life. So that night Merlin broached the subject with Arthur.

“I need to talk to you, but I need you to stay calm and hear me out.”

“Is this about James?” Arthur asked his husband.

“How did you know?” Merlin demanded

“I’m not as dense as you think I am. I realised he was having problems, but I knew you were dealing with it so I left it to you. Is he being bullied?”

“You knew! Well thank you for letting me sort it out. How did you guess?”

“Well he’s been getting me to drop him off quite a few mornings and I knew he wasn’t happy. It didn’t take too much to work out. So what have you done?”

Merlin looked at Arthur he was surprised that he hadn’t gone off the deep end once he knew. “We’ve kept a diary, and James has been talking things though with me. He didn’t want you to know at first. But now I’ve told him we need to see the school and get it stopped. Can you come in one day with me if I make an appointment?”

“Just make it Merlin, and I’ll make the time, you lot are more important than work you know that. Can I see the diary?” Arthur was being as calm as he could manage. He hated the idea of his son being bullied, but knew that Merlin was the best one to deal with it.

Merlin handed over the diary “By doing it this way we can show a pattern and give the school something to work on. James says the main bully has problems at home the other kids have told him his dad hits his mum. He need help Arthur, and this way he might get it. You know I am proud of James he has been very good since we started talking about this. When I told him why people become bullies he started to look at it differently. He’s a good boy.”

“I’m proud of you both; I would have just rushed into the school or round to the kid’s house.” Get that appointment and I’m come with you.”

So two days later Arthur and Merlin went to the school, and spoke to the headmaster. It seemed the school were unaware of the problem and the head thanked Merlin for the dairy. He called James to his office, while his parents were there, and spoke to him. He then arranged to speak to the main bully and the group that were responsible and get back to James’s parents. It seemed James was right, and the bully did have major problems at home. The school was working with the family and were also keeping a close eye on the situation. Although the bullying didn’t stop immediately it did decrease. By the end of the term James was having no more problems and was much happier. In fact in the second term James became friends with his former bully and the boy protected James from the other boys. The two lads stayed friends for the rest of their school years.

Gana never had problems with bullies she was far too confident and forthright. She made friends very easily and if anything was always getting into trouble for her attitude. She still hated being told what to do by anyone. Merlin was amazed at just how different their two children were. He foresaw all sorts of problems as she got older and started dating.

Merlin had become a teacher’s assistant for the last two years of Gana’s education, at the junior school, and continued after she had moved on to secondary school. His particular talents proved to be useful when the school had a child who ended up in a wheelchair after a car accident. He was a great help to the child and his parents


	7. Chapter 7

Ian was only eight when a car mounted the pavement and crashed into him. He was paralysed in much the same way as Merlin. Once he had left hospital his parents were keen for him to attend school as soon as possible. They had moved from the previous village because the accident happened just outside their house and they couldn’t face staying there. Gana had moved up to secondary school the term before and Merlin hadn’t been sure whether he would continue as a assistant. But when the headmaster rang and told him about their new pupil he agreed to stay on. 

Ian was a bright boy but shy and he found it strange when he first started Jackie his mother was really interested to meet Merlin and find out how he coped. Ian’s dad Barry had been hesitant at first but once he met Merlin he was happier about the situation. Merlin was helping Ian to catch up on his school work, but also acting as a role model. The children were used to his wheelchair and it helped Ian, as the children knew just what Merlin could do.   
It wasn’t long before Ian was playing basketball and other sports; he missed playing football so the team had special rules that allowed Ian to hand ball. He was soon picking up and making lots of friends. Jackie and Barry visited Merlin at home to see if they could get ideas for adaption’s that might work for their son. They were amazed to find out that Merlin had brought up two babies from birth and it left them more positive for the future. They also met Arthur and spoke to him on his experiences. Gana and James liked Ian and the three became friends despite their age difference. This would prove useful when Ian went up to secondary school as Gana would still be there, although James would have left by then. Merlin got a great deal of satisfaction from helping the family and Ian’s parents and Merlin decided to set up a self help group for other families in the county. Once again Arthur became involved in an organisational capacity. The children were soon coming up with ideas for fund raising. This pleased Arthur and Merlin; it showed their children were more than capable of thinking of others.

The two men had never hidden anything from their children and had always been open about how they had been born. By the time the two children were in their teens they both knew who their birth mothers had been and who their biological fathers were. But it was never an issue for either of the children. James never wanted to know more about his biological mother, he was content with the two parents he loved. Gana had a long talk with Morgana and was also happy with the idea of her two fathers being her real parents. She did like to talk about female things with her Aunty Morgana, for instance when her periods started, but she mostly spoke to her daddy about everything. 

Gana was now fifteen and causing her Dad no end of worry, as Merlin had predicted. She was turning into a beautiful young lady and was also very precocious. She was very popular at school and was beginning to attract attention from the young males at the school. Arthur was a supper protective father, and was sure his daughter was in danger from all the young men. Merlin laughed at him. He knew that Gana had a sensible head on her shoulders and was more than capable of looking after herself. Arthur had given her a curfew of nine o’clock at weekends, even if she was going to a party, which Merlin felt was excessive, after all they knew where she was and who she was with. In the week she wasn’t allowed out in the evenings unless she had prior permission. The summer holidays were causing an even bigger headache and Arthur and Gana were beginning to argue constantly. Merlin tried to act as a peacemaker and go between but he was beginning to find it very stressful.

To add to his stress Gaius died of a heart attack he was an old man of ninety five when he died. But it had still come as a shock to Merlin he loved his grandfather and had remained very close to him. Within a month his Grandmother Alice passed on, she hadn’t wanted to live without Gaius. Merlin was devastated by their deaths, and found the whole process hard. Arthur had helped him arrange the funerals, and then clearing out and selling their home. The children also helped and supported their parents. Gaius and Alice had been like second parents almost to Arthur throughout his childhood.

The whole time was draining for the family as a whole, and not helped by the constant arguing between Arthur and Gana. The situation came to a head when Merlin became ill, he had become increasingly tired and irritable over the previous weeks. The loss of his grandparents, and the fact that Merlin had constantly been the buffer between father and daughter, was wearing him down. As usual with him he had tried to just carry on, but in the end it caught up with him. One day when he got home from work Arthur found James and Gana in the kitchen sorting out something for tea. 

“Hi Kids, where’s Daddy?” he gave them both a hug.

“He’s in bed.” James told his father. “He was there when we got home, he’s not feeling well.” 

“He hasn’t been right for a couple of days Dad.” Gana said “I thought you’d have noticed.”

Arthur felt guilty, he hadn’t noticed anything different. But then he and Gana and been arguing a bit lately. Arthur went through to their bedroom and sat on the bed next to his husband. He put out his hand and touch the other mans forehead, he was red hot. Merlin didn’t even stir. Arthur shook his shoulder gently and leant forward to give Merlin a kiss.

“Go way” came the muttered reply from under the bedclothes.

“What’s up love, you’ve got a temperature. Shall I call the doctor?” Arthur said he was worried at how sleepy Merlin was.

“s ok” Merlin opened his eyes, “got a wee infection, already got antibiotics”

Arthur got up and went to fetch Merlin a jug of water and a glass. He knew Merlin had to drink lots if he had an infection. “Here you are drink some of this love” He poured out a glass and helped Merlin sit up. It was then he noticed that Merlin seemed bonier than usual. 

“Have you been eating properly, I’m sure you’ve lost weight?” he asked.

Merlin looked at him “don’t think so” Arthur stayed with him for a while before going back to the children.

“Have you noticed if Daddy’s eating properly? I’m sure he’s lost weight.” 

James looked at him and shook his head. “You haven’t noticed! Daddy hasn’t been eating properly since grandpa died. I’m sure he’s not having lunch either. He doesn’t like you to arguing all the time, that’s why!” the normally placid James said “If you two stopped shouting at each for long enough, you might have noticed, I did. I don’t think Daddy’s well at all.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything” Arthur demanded.

“I did Dad, but you didn’t listen. I talked to Daddy and he said he was ok.” James said. 

Gana and Arthur looked at each other both feeling guilty, Arthur walked back into the bedroom. “Come on love up you get, I want you to come and eat with us please. The kids have cooked tea.” 

Arthur pulled back the covers and helped Merlin up. Now he was aware he could see how bad Merlin looked. Why hadn’t he noticed before? James was right, he had been spending all his time arguing with Gana. He was worried about his daughter and hadn’t been sleeping well. This had obviously impacted on his relationship with Merlin. But he should have watched Merlin more, especially when his grandparents had died. As Merlin sat on the edge of the bed Arthur hugged him.

“I’m sorry love, I should have noticed you weren’t well. You should have said something.” He kissed his husband on the cheek and helped him get into his chair. 

Merlin looked at him “You haven’t noticed James or me for weeks, all you do is argue with Gana. Stop it please, you’ll drive a wedge between you at this rate. She’s a good girl trust her a bit.” Merlin wheeled himself into the bathroom before coming out to the kitchen later.

They all sat round and ate their meal. Arthur watched Merlin to see how much he ate, and was worried buy the small amount. He noticed the kids doing the same. Arthur got up and gave Merlin a drink of milk.

“Drink that at least love, otherwise you won’t get better.” Merlin drank it before going back to the bedroom.

James went to do his homework, but Arthur stopped Gana before she left the room. “We need to speak Gana, we’ve been so busy arguing I’ve not noticed how it’s been affecting your daddy, we’ve got to stop it. I know you don’t like my restrictions on you, but I only do it because I’m worried about you.”

“You should trust me more dad, making me keep to a silly curfew won’t stop anything if I wanted to do it. I’m not your baby anymore.”

“No but you’re not grown up either, look we need to talk and I think Daddy is the best person for us to listen to. So can we call a truce until he’s better, neither of us want him ill do we?” Arthur looked at his daughter and saw so much of himself in her. “I also don’t want us to have the same relationship I had with my father.” Arthur put his arm round his daughter “I do love you, you know that don’t you.”

“Yes Dad I do, I love you to. I’ll go and see Daddy.” Gana walked to her parent’s bedroom and knocked on the door. She heard Merlin answer so went in. Merlin was back in bed so Gana sat on the side of the bed and led down beside him.

“I’m sorry Daddy, please get better, I’ll try not to argue with Dad all the time.”

“It’s not your fault I’m not well love, I have a urine infection that’s all.” Merlin looked at his daughter.

“No Daddy, James is right you’re not eating, me and Dad have been upsetting you, and I’m sorry, I really am. I don’t want you ill. I’ll try to not argue.”

Merlin smiled “You and your father are so like each other love, I think you’ll always argue. But he only wants the best for you. He worries about you, you’re only young yet. I know you think you’re all grown up but you’ll always be our little girl.” 

Gana hugged her father and then led there with him for a bit, until he was asleep. Then she went back and helped her Dad clean up after their meal. “I’m sorry Dad I’ll try not to argue.”

“We both need to sweetheart, for your daddy’s sake. Now go and do your homework. I‘m going to him stay with him for awhile, ok.”

The next day Arthur rang their general practitioner and asked him to visit, he was now seriously worried about Merlin. He had weighed him the night before, and his husband had lost over a stone in weight. He looked awful and was obviously depressed, and not just about Gana and his relationship. Once Merlin had got over his infection his family made sure he was eating and not worrying too much, they all knew how much he worried about his family and how stress affected him so they tried to talk things through more. It didn’t always work Gana and Arthur would always clash they were far too similar. It took a couple of months before Merlin was back to his normal self and even then Arthur and the children kept a careful eye on him.

 

Merlin asked Morgana to talk to Gana, woman to woman, about dating and safety, and he felt happier once that had taken place. James was never a problem, his easy going and calm nature meant he was very easy to live with. James left secondary school and went on the college; he wanted to follow his father into the family business. Arthur suggested he get a business degree first and then work for another firm for a while. That way he would gain experience without everyone thinking he got it just because his father was CEO.

When it was Gana’s turn to leave school, she too went on to college, she wanted to become a doctor. She knew she had a long way to go but wanted to help people with spinal injuries. She had remained friends with Ian and also wanted to help people like her father. Once she started college Gana began dating properly, there were several major clashes with her Dad, no one was good enough for his daughter. Both the children went on to university and then into their respective career choices.

When Gana came home one day with a young man in tow both Arthur and Merlin immediately took notice. This was the first young man their daughter had brought home since she left to live at university. They both liked Alan he was a sensible sort and also training to be a doctor he was two years further ahead . Arthur gave him the third degree about his intentions, and it came as no surprise when the two got engaged a couple of months later.

One day James turned up at the house to speak to his Daddy, although now he called Merlin Father, deciding that Daddy was just a bit babyish for him. He looked a tad embarrassed but eventually got round to what he wanted to say.

“Father I wanted you to know I’ve got a girlfriend.” He blushed much like Merlin did.

“That’s great, when are we going to met her? And what’s her name?” Merlin was surprised that James hadn’t mentioned girls before, he was twenty one this year.

“You don’t mind?” James sounded shocked.

“Why should I mind, I’m pleased for you and so will your Dad be.”

“Oh…..Only I’m not gay!” he said “I thought you and Dad might have been happier if I was.”

Merlin laughed “How times change, both me and your Dad were scared to tell our parents we were gay, not the other way round. Son as long as you’re happy we don’t care. Just find someone and be as happy was we are.”

James looked at his father “I thought I was letting you down after all you’ve been through, can I bring her home next weekend?”

“You can but separate bedrooms until you’re sure. I don’t mind if you don’t get married, but until you’re in a defined relationship its separate rooms ok.”

James was relieved “Her name is Lucy.”

“Ok I’ll tell your Dad if you’re worried, now are you staying for tea?” Merlin asked.

“No not if you don’t mind only we’re going out tonight.”

After he left Merlin smiled to hisself the children were growing up and they might soon be grandparents themselves. It would be nice to have young children about again. When Merlin told Arthur later what their son had said Arthur also smiled and was happy for their son. They were both looking forward to meeting Lucy. 

Lucy was a lovely girl and had no problem with the fact that her boyfriend had two fathers and no mother. Arthur and Merlin knew it wouldn’t be long before the two were either married or living together. After the first meeting James often brought Lucy home and they were soon very good friends. Although Lucy’s father was less than pleased about James’s parents both being men. But as they didn’t need to meet them very often it didn’t matter.

 

Once Gana had started her work as a houseman in hospital, they saw less and less of her. But after twelve months the couple decided to get married. If they waited until they had got further up the ladder they would be much older and didn’t want to wait. Once the wedding date was announced Morgana got involved in helping to organise the wedding. Arthur insisted his baby have a large white wedding in a church. He was footing the bill so Gana and Alan didn’t mind. The only request that the vicar had difficulty in agreeing to was having two fathers walk down the aisle with their daughter. But he eventually agreed, once Gana told him she would get married in a registrar’s office otherwise. The day went very well and both men shed a quiet tear at losing their baby. Arthur had offered to buy the couple a house as a wedding present but they declined for now. Until later in their careers they would be moving around too much.

It wasn’t long before James followed his sister into wedded bliss. They did accept their wedding present, and moved into a house in a village about ten miles away from Arthur and Merlin. Close enough for them to visit, but far enough so they wouldn’t be living in each other pockets.

The night after the wedding Merlin and Arthur sat together watching the sun go down and reminiscing on their lives and what a journey they had had. Arthur asked Merlin if he had ever regretted having the children, Merlin immediately said no. Both men felt their lives had been more complete due to them.

A few months later Arthur and Merlin set of on the adventure of a lifetime, a round the world trip, they would be gone for eight months and Morgana would take charge of the company when they were away. Morgana was looking forward to seeing her daughter get married in a few years, and then she intended to leave her brother to it and do something similar. Percy had looked after their daughter when they were small and sacrificed his career to do so, and although he was working once more she wanted them to have quality time together.

As Merlin and Arthur watched the sunrises and sunsets over the world they had many memories and happy times to remember and counted their blessings. The good times had far exceeded the bad times and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
